


We're A Part Of It, Everything

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim's an evil bastard, M/M, all the feels, angsty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sebastian are "forced" to have sex, but Jim didn't know they were lovers all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Part Of It, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from Valeria2067 
> 
> I had a dream that Jim made a deal with Sherlock that forced John and Sebastian to have sex.
> 
> If John could make Seb orgasm first, Jim would call off his world-wide network of assassins who were all trying to kill Sherlock and his Army doctor.
> 
> If Sebastian made John come first, then Sherlock and John would have a matter of hours as a head start before even more operatives in more corners of the world went on the hunt.

/Should we tell them?/ John signed to Seb as the door shut behind them, leaving the two alone. /It will be hard for them to miss../ Sebastian signed back. But the fact he was still using the military hand-signs they knew from their army days spoke volumes to John. Seb wasn't ready for Jim to know about... Things. /Well... how should we do this?/ John asked. /I'll cum first./ came Seb's quick reply. /I couldn't talk him out of it completely, but I did get him to agree to this.../ 

John smiled as he began to undress, licking his lips as the other began to do the same. /It's hard to believe they really didn't know. Sherlock just assumed my dates were with women, saying I'm not gay loud enough seems to be convincing to at least your flat mate./ /Moriarty was the same way, never questioning anything as I went out with a wad of cash and came back with nothing./ /Those whores were always so cute when they took the cash, not believing you really wanted nothing from them./ 

By the time they were both undressed, they were both also a bit more than half-hard. /god, it's been months, Seb, him keeping you so close, and sherlock and I in hiding... do we have to do this as strangers?/ In answer, Seb took the few steps needed to bring them together, pulling John into his arms. "I'd never let him hurt you John. I don't care if he kills me for this, I love you too damn much." Then their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss as hands explored familiar bodies. 

"But if he kills you, you'll be dead, Seb." John whined as the other started to kiss down his body. "I don't want you to be dead." Seb just smirked, wrapping his lips around John's cock. "Fuck~! Seb, I'm trying, goddammit, to be serious here!" John's protests fell on deaf ears as Seb worked his mouth down his shaft, making sure to get him fully hard, groaning around him, but not adding too much stimulation, he wasn't going to risk John cumming, not until he was sure John's life wan't on the line. 

Seb pulled away from the cock, leaning his head on his lover's thigh. "You'll have Sherlock. I know you care about him. And you'd even maybe even love him. Not that he deserves you, but you know what I mean. Jim makes my life hell. He, John there's a lot I never told you about what he's done to me. If I'm going to end it all, I want it to be on my terms. Please, John, make love to me, one last time. We've gone on long enough. You deserve someone who can be there." 

"Sebastian..."John fell to his knees, joining the other man on the floor. "Like I could ever tell you no." He leaned in, kissing him tenderly. "If only you'd told me, I would have killed him, Seb, I would have done anything-" "No, you wouldn't have. If it meant trading Sherlock's life for mine, you wouldn't, because you can't bring yourself to choose between us and that's okay, John. It's all okay. If I had wanted you to avenge me, I would have told you, but this will be vengeance enough." 

John silenced him with kisses, soft kisses at first, needy kisses, kisses so sweet Sebastian could almost taste it, kisses that made him feel like he was melting in John's arms, kisses that sent ribbons of desire from his lips to his groin. He wanted to beg John to take him, but every time he tried to pull away, John followed, until they were lying on the floor together, John's thick body pressing against him as John's incessant lips continued their kisses, slowly getting chaste once more. 

Faintly, he could hear the click of a plastic bottle over the pounding of blood in his ears, and Sebastian realized it meant someone had tossed John lube, someone was paying enough attention to know he needed some help, that he wouldn't want to stop kissing Seb for anything. It had to be Sherlock then, the thought made him smile into the kiss. Sherlock would be good for John, to John. Seb could trust him with his lover, if anyone could heal him from what was to come, it was the detective. 

Then John's fingers were slicked up and teasing at his entrance, taking his breath away, as if John's kisses weren't doing that already. He rocked his hips into it, body begging for more, and John answered in kind, fingers curling to rub over his prostate as he slipped a third one in. Seb had to clutch his shoulders at that, back arching toward his lover. He could feel John shudder against him, and at first he didn't understand why, but slowly it dawned on him that John was fucking him with his fingers, and kissing him as if breathing was meaningless, and there were drops of water falling to his cheeks. John was crying, but he wasn't stopping pleasuring Seb. It nearly broke his heart to know that John was hurting so much, but at least he had this last time to be so close, to share everything they had had, to bathe in memories and each other, forgetting all about why they were here and just relishing the moment they were in. 

And then John was pressing into him, and the kisses stopped as he unashamedly sobbed, even as Seb could feel the press of the thick, hard cock in his ass. Seb smiled, even as he felt his own tears begin to fall. "I love you so much, John. You're the only reason I could keep going. You've saved my life over and over. I was so glad to find you again. Now I can save yours." He gave himself in to the pleasure, moaning loudly with each thrust, clutching John closer to him. 

John thrust hard against him, chest shuddering with a new sob at every moan from Seb's lips. Sebastian pulled him down into a kiss, opening his mouth to drink in the sobs from his lover, as his own hand moved between them to grab his cock. John's followed, and together they stroked him in time with the thrusts, together they brought him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel it burning there deep inside, soon it would overwhelm him, and he wasn't going to try and hold it back. 

Another thrust, with John's accompanying harsh sob and hungry lips, and Sebastian was cumming, body arched in soundless pleasure as John continued to move above him, with short, erratic thrusts until he, too was cumming, and collapsed on top of him with a final sob. "We did it John, you're safe." he whispered, petting John's hair, hating the knowledge that John might never forgive him for this, though it was better than John dead, or not in his arms right now. 

"Looks like you're safe, Sherlock. You've got a more loyal pet than I do." Jim's voice broke the silence surrounding the pair on the floor. "And here I thought we had something special, Sebastian. Didn't you like the games we played?" Seb's body tensed beneath John's, all he could do was shake his head, he knew nothing would stop the stream of words Jim was about to spew, all the things he never wanted John to know, the things he couldn't live with himself because of. 

"Text sent, if you'd like proof, Sherlock," Seb couldn't see the exchange but assumed Sherlock was being handed the phone while he was given a brief reprieve from the shame. "John, did you know he begged me to tie him up and fuck him? He let all my other snipers have a go at him and enjoyed it. Even got off on it later when we watched the video. Twice. And oh, you should have seen him when Irene got her turn, and used that wonderful riding crop." 

Sebastian shuddered as tears began to fall down his cheeks with the memories of all that had happened, all he had endured to get to this moment, the moment when Moriarty would finally leave John alone. He almost didn't hear the click of a gun's safety as John tensed his body around him, keeping them pressed close until a shot fired, startling Sebastian as his brain couldn't figure out what had happened. "You're getting lazy, Moriarty. Forgetting what love does to someone." It was Sherlock's voice he could hear, steady as he spoke to Jim. "He's my heart, remember? And here you are, doing all you can to break him and letting me have his gun, too. How dull, how ordinary of you to forget that even I have a heart." There, beneath the words, Seb could hear labored breathing. He wanted to sit up, to see if it was all real, but John's lips were on his again, calming him, letting themselves relax into their own world as the scene unfolded around them. 

There was another shot, and the labored breathing stopped. Then and only then did John push up and away, pulling Sebastian into his arm, kissing his shoulders tenderly. "Sherlock?" Seb's voice was confused, not understanding what was going on. Between his orgasm, and thinking he was going to die -knowing he was going to die-, he wasn't able to process the idea of living, of being safe. "He thought I was jealous of you." there was a slight laugh to Sherlock's voice as he spoke. 

Sebastian sat there, blinking in surprise as John petted him, at least it felt like petting, if he had been able to pay attention, he would have recognized his lover's hands from all the times in Afghanistan when he had been treated to this personal check for injuries. "He was right about John being my heart, but he never knew love. Love makes you understand that having someone with you, but always thinking of someone else feels like crap and you'd rather they be happy with that someone, than unhappy and with you." Sherlock gave him a small, sad smile as he watched them. "And sometimes you love someone, and know what you can't give them that someone else can, and you want them to have that, but can't help wanting to still have them, too." John finally finished his examination, kissing Seb's cheek lightly. "I think what Sherlock is saying, Seb, is will you come live with us, in 221B? Mrs. Hudson will love you, and Mycroft can clear your name, and I could always use backup." 

Seb turned to John, confused. "But... Why? After what I let him- After all I've- I'm not one of the good guys anymore John." There were tears in his eyes again as John leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I love you, Sebastian. Nothing can stop that, and it wasn't what you did. You were forced into so many things and I only wish I had found you again sooner, so I could have protected you from all of this." He let John brush away his tears with slightly calloused fingers, leaning into the touch. "I still don't... I don't deserve you, John." That brought another laugh from Sherlock. "None of us deserve John. All the more reason for us to give in to his whims and give him everything he wants." That brought a smile to Seb's face as well. "That I understand. Anything for John." He leaned in and they were kissing again, not pulling apart until two sheets were draped over their shoulders. "Come on. Cover up, the governments about to arrive." "Shouldn't we get dressed, then?" Seb asked with confusion, only to hear John's -blessedly wonderful- laughter in response. "No. Sheets are good enough for Buckingham Palace, they're good enough for us here." John helped him arrange it around him, before wrapping himself up as well. "Sheets at Buckin- That was real?" "Yep. Not even Moriarty's sources could come up with things as crazy as what really happens in out flat." 

Seb leaned in, resting against John's chest, smiling as one arm wrapped around him. "And who knows what we'll do now that there's three people to get into trouble. Though at least I won't be the only one getting the milk." John paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Though I think I need to add ads to my blog. We'll need a second income not from his brother." "Speaking of the devil." Sherlock stood in the doorway, and Seb could hear someone's soft cough. "Get a clean up crew and a personal car for us to Baker Street. Make one arse-y comment, and I'm telling mum you're picking on my boyfriends. You understand?" Seb didn't hear a response, but another moment had a man he recognized as Mycroft Holmes walking in, though he didn't look toward the mound of sheets. "As you wish, dear brother. And the paperwork shall be in order shortly. I do hope this means we;ll be seeing you for Christmas?" "Only if you bring Lestrade." "His name's Greg." "Still." "Fine. See you three at Mummy's."


End file.
